renandstimpyfandomcom-20200216-history
Ren's Brain (transcript)
Episode: Ren's Brain episode begins at Ren and Stimpy's house. We pan to the Stimpson J. Cat Freelance Brain Surgeon, where Stimpy is in the laboratory, conducting an electrical experiment on a brain, which fails; Stimpy sighs sadly. Stimpy: Another failed experiment. None of these brains are any good. If only I had a quality brain to experiment on. A PERFECT BRAIN! Ah, dream on. sighs and walks away. Stimpy shuts off the lab. Stimpy sighs. Ren sleeping on the bed. Stimpy: Goodnight, Ren. is sleeping. Stimpy turns in. As the moon rises, Stimpy sees Ren's perfect brain. I-I-I-I-It's the, the perfect B-B-B-B... grabs Ren, and rushes to his lab. Stimpy rings a bell. An ape screeches and hammers a pipe. "Mr. Lobo" lowers from the ceiling to drill Ren's head. Stimpy pulls a lever, and the table holding Ren moves away, and "Mr. Lobo" drills into a large cork instead. Stimpy retrieves a jagged saw from the uncorked container. This won't hurt a bit, little buddy. ape howls. Stimpy pulls out Ren's brain. Oh my perfectest brain! Verily, you will bringest me most joyous of all experimentations! But first, you need a good night's sleep. See you in the morning.puts Ren's Brain in the Perfect Brain Container and leaves. Stimpy puts Ren to bed. Stimpy sighs happily and goes to sleep. next morning, Ren's Brain crawls out of the tank using some of the exposed spinal cords as limbs and stands up. Ren's Brain: yawns Hmmm, that's funny. Feel kinda...strange. around Oh well, must be the hour. at the watch Yikes, I'm gonna be late for work. Brain dresses up and heads off to work. Stimpy: the door to his lab Good morning, ol' Brainy brai- entering, he gasps, scared to see that Ren's brain has gone missing Oh NO! Ren's brain! MISSING! What'll I do now? If Ren wakes up and finds his brain missing... he'll kill me! looks at a telephone and gets an idea. Scene cuts back, after replacing Ren's Brain with the telephone Phew! There now. He'll never know the difference. to walk away but stops dead in his tracks just as he hears Ren moan; Ren opens his eyes R-R-Ren? looks up at Stimpy, drool slowly dripping, Stimpy picks him up S-s-s-say something to me, Ren. him; Ren moans again. Stimpy looks over at the viewers G-gee Ren, will you... play with me? gurgles He'll play with me... happy JOOOYYY!!! Oh Ren! I've dreamed of this... for years!! hugs Ren as tears fill his eyes. Scene fades out to a montage of Stimpy with braindead Ren as his playmate next day, they are having a picnic; Stimpy smacks a spoon on his head, while Ren hits himself in the face with a LOG from Blammo Telephone's voice: You have reached the number that has been disconnected or is no longer in service. Stimpy: sighs Let's be friends forever! hugs Ren. Meanwhile, Ren's Brain is ready to return home after a long day at work Ren's Brain: Man, I had a great day at work. Wait until Stimpy hears about my promotion. home I can't wait to get home to my best pal. Stimpy and the zombified Ren are watching TV. When Ren's brain comes home, he is enraged to find Stimpy hanging out and playing with his brainless body WHAT?! and still unaware of the state he's in, Ren's Brain screams and covers his head; then he stares at Stimpy, feeling betrayed WHAT IS THIS?! How DARE you entertain another chihuahua in my home! I work my medula oblongata to the bone and THIS is the thanks I get? You... Stimpy: Wait, I can explain! Ren's Brain: Get your filthy hands off of me, you... clown! plays with a spoon, acting all goofy while doing it. Ren's Brain throws Stimpy off and approaches Ren in a rage Ren's Brain: YOU! YOU DISEASED... HOMEWRECKER!!! Ren and shakes him Telephone's voice: If you'd like to make a call, please hang up and try again. Stimpy grabs his "Emergency Brain Tranquilizer" and pins Ren's Brain to the floor. Ren's Brain starts strangling and clobbering him mercilessly while Ren just walks about aimlessly. The tranquilizer needle is shown edging nearer and nearer to a brain on a TV. The family watching the TV reacts in horror. Dad: NO! Mom: This is terrible! Kid: MAKE IT STOP! Dad: OH, I CAN'T STAND IT! top of Dad's head explodes. Mom: Oh! top of Mom's head explodes. houses in the city explode. North America explodes. Then the entire world explodes Narrator: And thus ended the Republician Party as we know it! Ren's Brain: through outer space You eediots! ends. Category:Episode Transcripts